


Taking Care of You

by Reiketsuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soup, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiketsuna/pseuds/Reiketsuna
Summary: Something I wrote for an old kinky bastard, and decided to share. Levi's sick, and Eren comes back to "take care of him" ;)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Taking Care of You

Why?

His day had been fine. He’d called off work, brewed a pot of tea, kept himself warm and lazed around all day, drifting in and out of sleep until about noon where he got up to shower and change his sheets . Everything that sick people should do, certainly. So _why,_ of all the people who could’ve showed up in his fucking _living room,_ did it have to be Hanji. 

“Get the fuck out of my house.” Levi traveled from the shower and tossed his towel into the basket in the corner of the room. 

“Whoa there grumpy, no need to bite,” her ponytail swung as her eyes flickered across the shorter male’s body. ”What’s this, a strip tease~” she goaded, wiggling her brows. 

The raven rolled his eyes and opened his drawer to retrieve a pair of black clad briefs, “Cut the shit. You broke into _my_ house. Don’t expect modesty.” He stepped into his sweatpants, unbothered by the crackhead next to him who seemed hell bent on invading his space. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that! I just came to see how my favorite contagious shortstack was doing all alone in here.” 

Yet it appeared that wasn’t the only thing the woman had come to do. But he should’ve known better. The more time passed the more Levi wished he was enjoying the silence of his home. He loved Hanji now, that wasn’t anything to be denied, but when it felt like his skull was about to split and shatter at any moment now, it was safe to say the ill-stricken wasn't in the mood to put up with crazy. Even as he’d crawled into bed, hoping it'd be signal enough for her to leave, of course she took it as an invitation to sit and rant about how much work he’d have to do when he got back since Erwin was out of the country, and apparently the damn business can’t run without being up the workers’ ass. 

“It’s like everyone had a mental breakdown right when the clock struck 9:01am and you weren’t in your office. What the hell did you do to them? “ 

“I did my job. And you should be concerned for yours if you don’t get the hell out Hanji.” 

Looking at the time, and perking up, Hanji tightened her ponytail and stood from the bed, “I guess you’re right, I’m glad you’re not dead, teacake! It would’ve been a shame since I got something for you.”

“Yeah, you got me sick. Shitty glasses, why the hell would I trust anything you have to make me feel better.” 

“But Leviiiii,” she sang, “It’s already-” 

“Nope. Don’t want it,” he sighed and sat up from the bed, taking a moment for his skull to stop pounding at the sudden movement before getting up and ushering the embodiment of chaos out of his front door.

Closing and locking his door, he leaned his back against it to keep it closed, watched expectantly as the doorknob twisted a few times and he finally heard, a quick, “You’ll thank me someday grumpy,” and off paced footsteps down the corridor. 

Making his way back to his bed, Levi grabbed the box of tissues from the living room, and a bottle of water from the fridge to set on his nightstand for when the medicine he took wore off. Not like it was doing anything anyways. 

Collapsing in his bed, shifting on the cool silk sheets, he let the silence accompany the thoughts of his mind and what they lingered on. Eventually, things came from dwelling on what he’d have to fix at the office to when Eren would be home. Sighing, Levi flipped over onto his back and glared at the ceiling. It wasn’t even half past noon and yet here he was about to get all sappy and depressed about when his lover would be coming home. The teal eyed brunette easily became the subject of all his thoughts and his heart ached a bit more. It’d always been like this since the pair decided Eren would live in the dorms on the college campus in order to be able to focus on his studies. Living with Levi, his grades began to slip and the distance he’d have to travel just to get to school was eventually deemed unnecessary. 

Of course they still saw each other during the breaks and occasionally on weekends if Eren was off of work, but compared to having the taller male in his presence it was torture. 

“Tch. Shitty brat.” And even now the kid had Levi acting like some lovesick teenage girl. His mind was threatening to take another path, most definitely rated R, but his immune system decided it had other plans as the infected raven began to hack up a disgustingly large amount of phlegm. He rolled over to get up yet again and spit it out in his bathroom. 

Grumbling his way back to his bed, he heard a knock at his door. 

“Oh for fucks sake,” he made his way out of his bedroom and past his living room to the front door, throwing it open. “What did you leave this time, shitty glasses.” 

“ Hopefully some cold medicine. You look like a sick old man,” a pretty eyed brunette snorted. 

“Eren?” 

“No, Hanji,” the teen rolled his eyes and stepped past Levi with a few grocery bags in his hands, taking off his shoes at the door and turned back to a frozen Levi, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I missed you.” 

Levi got over his shock, scoffing and locking the door behind him as he followed Eren into the kitchen. “I _am_ a sick old man.” He retorted and slipped his arms around Eren’s waist near the sink where he was washing his hands. 

“Then you should be resting shouldn’t you?” The college student reached over to the bag he brought and pulled out some familiar looking ingredients. The raven would never admit it, but he perked up at his assumption.  
“I’m tired of resting. Are you making what I think you’re making?” 

“Kartoffelsuppe?” Eren smirked and raised a brow, looking down at the beaming raven. Beaming for Levi at least. His frown was less prominent, the furrow in his brows gone, and his usually spine chilling eyes were relaxed, and had a slight shine in them. Levi nodded at him, “Yes, I am,” he answered with a small smile. 

Levi on the other hand was excited to have some of Eren’s cooking after so long, but also considering if this was a dream, and the meds had knocked him out after Hanji had left.

“How the hell are you even here. Shouldn’t you be doing some shitty studying or rewriting your notes? Is it some kind of holiday break I didn’t know about?”

Laughing, and untangling himself from Levi, Eren began to prepare the ingredients, taking out the chopping board, a few knives of different sizes and a couple pans as well as one large pot. “If you count Hanji calling my school as my ‘Aunt’ because my ‘father has fallen fatally ill’ then yes, this is a very special break.” 

The shorter male groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the counter and watched Eren begin to peel potatoes. “Of course she did.” 

Levi’s eyes trailed across his lover’s figure. Something was different but he couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Slick silver orbs ran across soft chocolate locks, broad shoulders, slightly defined back and a slim waist. It was no surprise when his eyes lingered on a perky rounded ass that was more than tempting in the dark washed skinny jeans he had on. 

As if Eren had been listening to Levi’s thoughts he turned around and caught the raven in the act, but didn’t mention it. Instead he came face to face with Levi and leaned into him, chest to chest, before slightly tilting his head and dropping the tone of his voice. 

“And of course, I just _had_ to come take care of my Daddy,” he purred and Levi swallowed his hands balled into fists at his sides. 

“Eren,” he warned, “Stop being a brat. I’m sick.” 

The teen chuckled and reached behind Levi to grab one of the knives he’d set on the counter, “No shit, now go sit down so I can finish cooking and then we can eat.”

“Since when did you start giving the orders,” he huffed and was given a kiss from the tall tan beauty. He was a bit concerned when he felt a warm inviting tongue swipe across his bottom lip but Eren’s hands coming up to play in his undercut coaxed him to open his mouth, indulging himself in the taste of the younger man. He unconsciously took control of the kiss and bit the inside of Eren’s lip, his hands finding their own way to the brunette’s hips and his leg already wedged between the brunette’s. A deep moan, almost barely audible, fled the teen’s lips and Levi groaned softly in response, his fingers dipping into the band of Eren’s jeans and his body was about to start thrumming at the warmth radiating from the smooth taught skin against his fingertips. 

But then Eren pulled away, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “Since I started being able to do that.” He chirped and lightly smacked Levi’s bare chest, “Now go and sit. Turn something on for us to watch while I finish things up. If you linger around..” Eren’s eyes trail lower down Levi’s torso to the trimmed happy trail that disappeared behind the bunched band of navy blue sweatpants. 

“You’ll get sick.” Levi finished for him, smirking and striding into the living room. “It’s bad enough I’ve already had my tongue down your throat.” 

Levi strolled through the selection of movies on his flatscreen to watch and heard Eren mumble under his breath, “I wouldn’t mind something else of yours down my throat.” 

“What was that?” Levi questioned, knowing damn well the game Eren was trying to play. 

“I said I never get sick. And you know it, and I’ll be damned if you take away my kisses just because you are contagious.” 

Levi was given no chance to reply as Eren turned his back and became invested in the dish he was making. The dirtier thoughts from earlier came back, full force now that he’d already felt the lithe body pressed against his chest and the raven had to force his eyes away from the sway of Eren’s hips as he danced around the kitchen. The movie he put on did nothing to divert his mind or attention and without even interacting, the raven felt the tension in his flat grow thicker than it’s been in a while. 

He continued to put on some movie that didn’t hold his attention whatsoever, but regardless he kept himself collected, and couldn’t thank his poker face enough. 

~~~

About an hour and a half into the movie, with Levi a bit calmer than before and the smell of savory potato soup wafting in his home, it helped relieve the stiffness of his muscles. He ditched the movie and got up to watch Eren, and seemingly right on time as the concentrated male was finishing up the meal. 

“I smell bread,” Levi said as he began to look around for where the buttery aroma was coming from, and sure enough, Eren pulled it out of the oven, glistening with goodness. The raven began to salivate. It had definitely been way too long. 

“It’s just about done, go sit and I’ll dish it up and bring it to you.” Eren instructed as he pulled out plates and bowls from the cabinets. 

“Need help with anything before I go?” The older man asked, his eyes once again lingering over the sliver of skin of the brunette's lower back, his shirt raising just high enough, as he reached the top of the cabinet, to expose two pretty dimples that Levi was admittedly obsessed with. Eren had teased Levi about it when he’d catch him subconsciously rubbing his thumbs into the divots when he’d sit in the raven’s lap or lay on his chest. If Eren was standing in front of Levi, Levi’s thumbs found their way to the dimples. 

At first the short stack tried to deny it, not wanting to admit he had any weaknesses but eventually he gave in. Yet another reason why Eren was giving him two glass cups and cutting the bread that was about to drive Levi insane. He told that brat that he couldn’t eat bread too often, or else his past week of working out at the gym would go straight to the trash. 

But it’s not like he worked out much this past week anyways since he was sick…

“Can you get the drinks?” Eren asked, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. 

“Sure, what do you want to drink?” Levi asked as he passed the college student in his kitchen to his fridge. 

“Water is fine.” Eren answered, his eyes focused on the pot in front of him. 

Levi tilted his head. “Water,” he repeated. 

Eren hardly even drinks water with his dinner, it’s why Levi’s fridge was filled with juice bottles and power drinks. Eren only drinks water with his dinner if _other things_ were intended to happen after dinner. Otherwise it was juice, or a soda, but Levi didn’t like the aftertaste of sodas and could taste it when he kissed Eren. 

“You sure don’t want a soda or something?” Levo tired one last time. Maybe he was reading too far into this and maybe his sickness was getting to his head. 

“No sir, I’d like water please.” The brat replied innocently but his tone stressed the honorific more than need be, causing Levi more confusion. However, he didn’t let it show. Instead he hummed and poured both of them glasses of water and went to sit on the couch, placing the cups down on the matching coasters Eren’s sister had given them for Christmas a few years ago. Not long after, Eren was right behind him, looking between the dining room table and where Levi was sitting on the couch for a few seconds until bringing the dishes over and plopping gently next to the raven. 

An audible growl left the man’s stomach, as Eren made a poor attempt to hide his snickers. 

Eren handed him his bowl of food with the bread on the side of the saucer underneath it. “Knowing you, this is probably the only thing you’ve eaten all day.” 

“Not _all_ day,” Levi answered, biting and almost moaning around the soft warm bread that brought his taste buds back to life. “I had a few grapes earlier. And some tea later on after that.”

The teen shook his head and began to eat his own food as well, “Exactly. Nothing.” 

“Listen here brat, not everyone can cook as not shitty as you. And that everyone includes me. I can only make breakfast shit that I get tired of eating everyday.”

“Pfft, your french toast is extremely good though.” Eren added, blowing on a hot chunk of steaming potato on his spoon. 

“Wow Eren, a french man’s french toast is good. Who would’ve thought?” 

“Oh shut up before I take your soup away. I’m just saying it’s better than what we get at the dorms. And it’s not like I can cook how I want there.”

Levi rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t, you’re supposed to be taking care of me, remember.” He looked away from his food, slightly hesitant, and upset that his lover was staying so far away, “How is it at the dorms? School I mean.” 

“Everything’s fine, some of my friends don’t believe that I have a sexy boyfriend, and the professors are...okay.” 

The raven caught the change in the brunette’s voice when his professors were mentioned. “Your professors. It’s the 3rd semester isn’t it? So you got new ones, how are they?” 

Eren hummed and filled his mouth with bread. Chewing slowly in a futile attempt to get Levi to drop the topic, but he should’ve known better. 

“Eren.” 

“Okay! Okay,” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up, his pretty teal eyes going wide, “I told him to fuck off and he fucked off, so it’s fine, and there is _no_ issue, so don’t get all angry…” Levi put down his spoon and folded his arms, signaling for Eren to continue. “But there was this one professor who tried to blackmail me into sleeping with him or else he’d drop my grades and make me fail the class.” 

Levi’s brow quirked and then they both furrowed, his eyes practically narrowing into slits and he was about to speak, but Eren didn’t let him, “AND SO, I told him that if he tried to do that bullshit I’d just go to student services and report sexual assault and harrassment. It just so happens that his wife is the second in charge of handling situations like these. So everything is okay.” 

Levi remained quiet for a few moments before turning back to his food. “If he tries any shit like that again I will come over there and shove my foot so far up his ass, he’ll be able to taste the sole of my shoe and his own shit.” The raven concluded his threat with bringing the bowl to his lips and downing the rest of the thick, creamy broth. 

“You know that’s a threat right,” Eren giggled, “you can do time for that.” 

“You’d wait for me to get out, wouldn’t you brat,” Levi asked as he put his empty bowl down and reached for his water. 

“Hell no. You’ll be all wrinkly and old by the time you get out from a murder charge. My ass won’t look good for _that_ long, and by then your balls will be saggy too.” The brunette waved his hands around as if that’d make his case any stronger.

“I’m hurt, my balls won’t be _too_ saggy, and your ass will always look good.” Levi put his cup down and the laughing Eren put his own empty bowl to the side and crawled over to straddle the shorter male, draping his arms over strong, broad shoulders. Per usual, Levi’s hands found their designated spot on Eren’s hips and he smirked at the pile of warmth in his lap, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips, one that was gratefully returned. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll love you no matter how old you get. Even until your cum turns to dust.” 

The shorter males face morphed quickly, “That’s disgusting.” If that wasn’t enough, the brat made a fist and blew into one side of it, then opened it to represent how his “cum particles” would fly around. 

“You’ve been around Hanji too much. You’re contracting her madness. Any more and I’m filing a restraining order and taking you to a hospital to get tested.” 

That really sent the younger of the two breaking into stomach gripping laughter. Levi smiled softly and the cackling mess, realising just that much more, how he missed this. 

Eren caught Levi staring and eventually calmed down, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes, and pressed his forehead against his boyfriends. “You know you have nothing to worry about. I’m all yours, and I really missed this,” he whispered and leaned in slowly, his eyes fluttering closed and Levi felt the thick lashes brush against his cheeks as he closed his own eyes and continued what they started earlier. 

It took absolutely no time for the kiss to get heated, Eren’s tongue playing around for control over the kiss just to get Levi’s appendage to push back and deeper into the brunette's warm cavern. He could taste the food, and butter from the bread mixed in a sinfully righteous flavor that added on to Eren’s natural flavor immensely. Two taps on Eren’s hips signaled him to spread his legs wider, allowing him to dip lower into Levi’s lap and feel the steadily growing arousal to push up against the cleft of the teen’s ass. 

Levi leaned back, and Eren chased, not letting up, and admittedly getting greedy. His soft, teasing sucks turned into quick nips and bites until Levi bit back, tugging fiercely on his lower lip, before letting it go and licking away the faint metallic taste as quickly as it had appeared.

Eren grinded back down, not too hard but enough to push Levi’s buttons, and was successful. He was pulled harshly away from the kiss by the unrelenting grip in his hair. He panted to catch his breath, the tips of his ears red, a semi in his pants, and his pupils blown wide, teal orbs glinting a goldish tint as a pair of cool, steel orbs raked over his face, lingering on his slightly swollen bottom lip. 

Levi’s left hand was quick to trace the curve of Eren’s ass and press him closer to his body, grinding up and thanking fate for the blessed friction he received from the fabric of Eren’s jeans. But it wasn’t enough. And although he felt the strings in the pit of his gut begin to strengthen and pull, he knew Eren must be trapped in those jeans. 

But when Levi’s hand reached to undo Eren’s pants the teen shook his head as if he was coming back to his senses, causing a thin shaped brow to arch in curiosity. 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you remember?” He purred and climbed off of the shorter’s lap to settle on his knees on the carpet between the raven’s legs, spreading them apart, and making room for himself. Levi swallowed as he watched the flushed, bright eyed teen, lean in and mouth along the outline of his cock.

“Eren,” he warned, not in being in the mood for teasing and didn’t need much foreplay. The younger heeded Levi’s warning and dipped his hand past the bands of Levi’s sweats and briefs to wrap around a wide, warm girth, giving it a short stroke before pulling it out of its confines. 

“Fuck…” he whispered, entranced by the gleam of precum that’d begun to bead from the pretty pink tip of the raven’s twitching member. His eyes flickered back up to meet the dilated pupils. “Yeah, definitely missed this.” 

“If you missed it so much then why don’t you show me.” 

Eren’s pupils dilated a bit further and admittedly, Levi felt he sounded a bit more demanding than usual but nothing came of it. Instead, Eren actually did as he was told for once and started lapping at his lover’s cock earnestly, taking his time to kiss down the shaft, the tip of his tongue tracing the faint pulsing outlines of the scarcely protruding veins. His head went lower, and then Levi felt a warm mouth surround his sac, a low, satisfied rumble, grumbling from his throat. Then he saw the lustful teal orbs again, watching him as his eyes glanced away to watch soft plump lips wrap around his leaking tip. 

Eren was met with another groan of appreciation as he took Levi’s cock further down his throat, inch by inch, just until he was about halfway down. The brunette hollowed his cheeks and sucked coming back up, but not popping off, his head starting a consistent bobbing motion as he continued to build a rhythm, allowing himself time to prepare to go deeper. It wasn’t much long after when he felt Levi’s hand come to grip the locks of hair that rested just near the nape of his neck, and another sharp tug was given. 

Not only seeing, but _feeling_ Eren moan around him, the vibrations going straight to the quickly forming pool in his gut, had Levi’s head falling back to rest on the back of the couch, his eyes narrowed as he looked down and gripped the soft russet even tighter- earning him another moan. Eren went a bit deeper and he was just so close to throating Levi completely that the raven bucked his hips up and forced the last inch into his lovers mouth, witnessing how Eren gagged around him and saying it did things to him was an understatement. He did it again… and again.. And again and each time Eren gagged louder and every single thrust led to the raven feeling the addicting flutter of the brunette's throat as it tried to force him out.  
“Such a pretty boy, choking on my cock like that,” Levi hummed approvingly and Eren visibly shuddered below him, coming off his cock with a loud pop. 

“So fuck my throat and make me beautiful,” the teen replied boldy, stumbling not over a single word as he stared up at Levi, waiting, his voice slightly hoarse and his swollen, glistening pink lips parting wide enough, tempting the older male but he decided to take things a step further, wandering into new territory with the brat but he couldn’t say he wasn’t willing to see just how far he could go. 

“I’m sure you know that’s not how you ask for the things you want, Eren.” 

The eye contact between the two was immense, a storm brewing in the hazy steel orbs while a crashing ocean frothing in a gorgeous pair of teals. 

“ _Please,_ ” Eren asked quietly. 

“Please what?” Levi watched as rebellion flashed like lightning, threatening the start of a storm at sea, until settling to a glowing ember beneath the bottom of the ocean. 

“Please fuck my throat, Levi,” the brunette whimpered and looked away, his cheeks and the tips of his ears glowing a bright pink. The older male gripped his chin, and forced the brat to look back his way, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against plush lips. 

“You’re beautiful regardless,” he confessed, standing up to get in a better position, one hand finding its place at the back of Eren’s head, the other guiding his member to the teen’s waiting mouth, biting his lip and groaning as he slid all the way in. 

He started off slowly at first, the shallow thrusts that just barely made the teal eyed beauty hiccup, and then his hips began to buck on their own, his head lolling back once again as he bit his lip to stifle a groan, his other hand going to join the one on at the back of his lover’s head gripping the strands to have more control. Soon enough his thrusts were faster, his mind growing cloudy, his thrusts were sharp, and accurate, aiming for the back of the brunette's throat relentlessly. Being reckless, Levi pulled out and jerked Eren’s head up. 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” 

Eren thought that the male was about to cum but what happened was quite the opposite. The raven leaned closer and _spat_ in Eren’s mouth, many questions streaming through the brats mind but he had no time to process because Levi ordered him to swallow. Unsurprisingly he did.

Levi pressed the tip of his cock along Eren’s cheek, lightly tapping the heavy length against it, enjoying the sound of flesh against flesh more than he felt he should before he pressed the tip and the rest of his cock back into Eren’s mouth. His hips bucked faster, shocks jolted through his body, his cock throbbing on Eren’s tongue. Levi demanded more, went deeper, and held the younger's head practically against his pelvis rolling his hips. The sound of Eren choking even harder forced him to look down, but he surely wasn't prepared to see a tear stained face, nuzzled nose-deep in the groomed end of his happy trail. A trail of spit had begun to run down Eren’s chin and his wet eyes were hooded and slightly rolled to the back of his skull. 

“ _Shit, shit, shit, I-_ fuck Eren. I’m- I’m gonna cum,” Levi warned. 

Meanwhile Eren was lost in the taste and smell of just Levi, his hands grabbing at his knees while he focused on not having a coughing fit, letting the shorter raven use his mouth as he pleased, holding his breath and gasping for air whenever he could. His body was drowning in the sounds Levi was making, the spit running down his chin a lost thought as he groaned around Levi, the heel of his hand going to palm at his straining erection still trapped in illegally tight jeans when he heard the male warn his release. And as much as Eren craved to taste the salty bitter viscosity soothe the burn in his throat, Levi’s offer seemed much more appealing. 

“Mmm~ does my cum hungry slut want me to cum on his face?” The raven panted out the question, not hearing himself as he pulled out and squeezed the base of his cock, just barely staving off his orgasm and allowed the teen to nod his head as Levi started to pump himself to release. 

“Use your words Eren,” he hissed, his thighs flexing and his toes curling on either side of Eren. 

“Please cum on my face, _Daddy~_ ” Eren purred, and Levi saw a slight smirk on the brat’s face before everything went white and a deep grumble escaped from his chest as he his torso contracted and his silky white cum shot and landed in thick ropes across a smooth tan face. 

Opening one eye, the other restricted by Levi’s release, the teen got from his knees and took two fingers to collect the cum from his face and sucked it off his fingers teasingly. 

“You cheeky little shit,” Levi huffed, stepping out of his sweats and underwear, then pulling the taller male closer to his chest, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

“You like when I call you Daddy,” his tone dropped, stressing the title, causing Levi’s grip to grow tighter around his waist. 

“And _you,_ ” he began, picking the male up by his hips, “Like when I call you my little slut.” He retorted, securing his hands under the other males rear and walked off to his bedroom. He laid Eren on his back on the bed, crawling up and hovering over him just in time to see the smug look disappear from his face and the slight blush return. 

Rolling his eyes, Levi decided to give his brat a distraction, tangling his fingers in the chocolate locks once again and pulling, gaining access to the male’s neck and began to lavish and suck large burgundy bruises onto a clear canvas of skin. “How about we find out what else we like,” his voice traveled, low and gravely into Eren’s ear.

Making his way lower, nipping, sucking, and licking down Eren’s neck he popped open the buttons on his shirt, grateful that his lips didn’t have to pause their mission of thoroughly claiming Eren as his. 

“I bet that professor will hardly recognize you when you get back,” he spoke between kisses, leaning towards the left side of Eren’s chest, coming dangerously close to a perky brown bud. 

Finally Eren’s shirt was off and as much as he wanted to take his time and worship the smooth, sun kissed skin, the brunette had been gone far too long and Levi’s patience was nowhere near what it needed to be in order to see that through. So instead, he flipped the brat over with his right arm and pushed long, toned legs up with his left as he scooted lower on the bed. 

The raven kissed up the back of Eren’s firm thighs, his hands gravitating to the two warm globes that he kneaded while he made more bruises in places only he would be able to see. He trailed kisses and hickeys from Eren’s thighs to the cheeks of his ass and then just near his puckered pink hole, noticing how the brat keened back into him a bit. Smirking, the older male went a little lower, to where Eren’s cock was already heavy and leaking between his legs and onto the dark silky sheets. 

“You got this hard just from sucking me off? Does my gagging on my cock turn you on _that_ much?” Levi asked, punctuating his question with a firm lick up from Eren’s pretty taint to his now glistening entrance. The raven breaches the ring with his tongue, twisting, and flipping the appendage and coating the inside with saliva. 

Eren shuddered as he felt Levi’s warm breath behind him, a stark contrast to how exposed he felt to the cool air but as soon as his lover started massaging the walls of his hole he was gripping onto the sheets and bucking back to get more. He was just about to ask for more when the left side of his ass received a sharp slap.

“I asked you a question, Eren,” Levi repeated, his tone oozing authority. 

The brunette was conflicted. One one hand he liked it, the tingle it left and how it added to the pleasure… he also liked how Levi was looking, pupils blown at the light red handprint it had left etched into his skin, however he wasn’t prepared for Levi to do it again when he had been too busy staring in shock to answer. 

“Yes, I-” Eren paused, flushing, his voice growing smaller as he rushed out the rest of his sentence, “I liked it that much.” 

“Speak up, you liked _what_?” 

“I liked ga- _fuck Levi,_ ” Eren moaned and his head dropped between his shoulders, fisting the sheets as his other hand went down to stroke his member as the raven started to fuck his ass with his tongue, lapping at the fluttering muscle endlessly. His mind blanked and his hand started to move faster, his legs spreading, his chest lowering completely on the mattress, allowing the silk sheets to rub against his already abused and sensitive nipples. 

And then it all stopped. 

He opened his eyes, not knowing when they’d shut and looked back at his boyfriend in confusion, but Levi wasn’t even behind him anymore. Instead the shorter male had made his way to his closet, pulling out the light blue tie he wore specifically for Eren. The brunette bit his lip, continuing to stroke his throbbing cock as lust glossed eyes raked over Levi’s figure while the man grabbed other items and made his way back to the bed. 

Levi almost froze as he approached the flushed teen on his bed. Almost. He grabbed Eren’s wrist, moving it away from his cock and pulled it behind his back, holding it there for a moment to see if the brat had any other objections besides a small, frustrated whine. He didn’t. Levi took this as a notion to grab Eren’s other hand and crossed them at the wrists behind wonderfully sculpted slopes, dips, and shadows of the younger’s back, and tied the tie in a simple knot, the light blue contrasting his tan complexion perfectly. He tested the binds, making sure it wasn’t too tight but he knew his lover would pull on them enough to leave a few bruises in the end. 

“Is it okay if we keep going like this without any interruptions?” He asked, kissing tan shoulder blades softly. 

“Yeah, it’s fine, I can’t say I’m not enjoying it.”

Levi chuckled and then grabbed a pillow to put under Eren’s hips since he couldn’t support himself anymore. After that he resumed his position and picked up the other item he’d retrieved. The lube. 

“Tell me if anything gets to be too much, okay?” The raven popped the cap open and coated his fingers thoroughly, waiting for Eren to answer before continuing. 

“Yes Daddy~, I’ll let you know,” the brat teased. 

“Cheeky little shit,” the raven echoed, easing two lube slicked fingers inside of the teen easily, earning a deep breathy moan and another buck of his hips. He was already loose enough for Levi to spread and scissor his fingers but the older male was on a different mission, searching for that familiar spot that forced Eren to make his favorite noises. 

He knew when he found it because the russett let out a guttural groan that became a high pitched whine when he curled his digits. The sight before his was breathtaking, and tempting to say the least. Here Eren was, grinding on his fingers without realizing it, his hands tied behind his back while his face dawned a totally blissed out expression as Levi helped him out and massaged his prostate. His marks were littered across Eren’s body, and the teen’s thighs were starting to shake as he attempted to get _any_ type of friction from rutting into the pillow that kept him in place. 

“Fuck Levi just hurry it up,” Eren growled, annoyed and flustered for being teased so long as the raven took his time and fingered the warm wet suction of the younger’s ass. 

Another slap, to the right side of Eren’s ass was delivered and a mixture between a strained moan and yelp escaped. Levi got more lube and added a third finger. 

“Use your fucking manners, slut. Unless you just want me to stop an-”

“No! No, no sir, I’m sorry Daddy,” Eren pouted, “Please don’t stop,” he whimpered and rocked back on the raven’s fingers once again. 

“Good boy~” he rumbled, “That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Eren shook his head, “Exactly, now stay still he directed and his other hand wedged itself between the pillow and Eren’s cock. He started pumping and prodding simultaneously, the speed of him jerking off his lover’s member much faster than the slow in-and-out of his fingers that got just close enough to brush against his sweet spot but denied the teen the pleasure. Eren’s moans were getting to him, every now and then Levi got to see the color of the male’s eye disappear into 

This went on for what seemed like _hours_ to the brunette and finally he felt the strings of an oncoming orgasm pull at his gut and he began to rut into Levi’s hand, fuck himself faster and the older male knew his boyfriend was about to cum as soon as he felt his walls sucking him in deeper, convulsing and felt the pretty pink tip of Eren’s cock pulse in his hand. 

His timing being illegally perfect, when Eren’s thighs began to shake Levi removed his fingers and grip the base of his cock tightly. A devastated and perpetually annoyed brat cursed into the sheets, no doubt a few of them being directed at Levi as he panted, a sheen of sweat layering his trembling body. Levi undid his hands, flipped Eren over and retired them above his head, his own cock blood red and needing attention. He crawled, straddling Eren’s waist and lined their members together, using the lube from his left hand on his own. 

“Make them wet,” he instructed, holding his left hand out and doing as told, Eren began to suck, lathering Levi’s hand in spit and the older male took both of them into his hand and began to pump them together. To say it was good was an understatement, Levi could feel everything. He could feel when Eren’s cock twitched against his, when his tip would rub right under the crown of his own, the precum dripping from Eren’s slit to his own and the constant pulse of his brat’s shaft. The brunette’s cock was hot and heavy against his own and Levi leaned down to attach his lips on Eren’s shoulder, partially hiding his face while his hand acted as nothing more than a vice that both him and his lover bucking were into erratically. 

He could feel Eren’s chest against his, every shaky breath, every stifled moan, soft grunt, angry cry. Every beat of his heart, every strand that fell against his sweat slicked forehead and for fucks sake he definitely heard _begged_ him to keep going. 

“Daddy I- _please,_ don’t fucking stop, I’ll be a good boy I promise, I just _need_ to cum. I want you so fucking bad-” a sharp intake of breath interrupted Eren’s pleas and his back began to arch of the bed. And for a moment, Levi thought about letting him cum. 

But he didn’t. 

When Levi stopped yet _again,_ Eren was sure he was about to lose his shit. Tears began to prick his eyes and the streams rolled down his cheek, he was exhausted, pent up and a slight breeze could graze over his cock and he’d spill his load. It took everything in him to hold back, he wanted to be good for Levi. If he was good then he’d get to cum right? 

Rather than the protest he was expecting, Levi was met with, “I want to cum with you inside me,” 

Levi groaned, his cock twitching with interest “Mmmm, but you weren’t a good boy. Why should I let you cum at all?” 

It was Eren’s turn to be shocked. He didn’t know how to answer Levi in all honesty and it must’ve shown on his face. 

“Fine, you can cum,” the brat’s expression peaked, “but only when I give you permission. I won’t stop you, I won’t take anything away, but if you cum before I allow it you’re not allowed to touch yourself until you see me again. Do you understand?” 

The brunette was wondering if this was worth the risk, he was so close already and _who knows_ when the next time he’ll see Levi will be but at this point…

“Fuck me.” 

The older male smirked, leaned down to give Eren a chaste kiss and climbed off his lap to situate himself between long legs that he situated over his shoulders. He continued to line himself up his tip barely breaching his ass, and he didn’t move from there. 

“Oh come onnnn,” Eren pouted.

“I told you that’s not how you ask for things,” the raven repeated, giving a small tap to his thigh but not making Eren suffer since his own patience was officially gone. 

With one quick thrust, he slammed deep inside his brat, a satisfied quake racking his body as the teen beneath him tossed his head back and pulled on his restraints. Levi reached up to undo them, giving Eren a warning look to not go straight for his cock, and the teen wrapped his arms around the shorter males neck and shoulders, pulling him down closer to press their lips together, his knees pressed against his chest, as the raven pulled nearly all the way out and slammed in, roughly, again. He started a brutal pace, swallowing Eren’s moans in a sloppy kiss while stifling his own. The raven felt Eren’s walls suck him in deeper, gripping his cock like a vice, causing him to pull away and bite deeply between a bruised neck and a strong shoulder, muffling the evidence that the brat was making him down right sinful. Licking away the metallic taste he kissed the wound softly, apologizing and he heard the teen wince, but the brunette looked way too far gone to process his tolerance to pain. 

Levi slowed his strokes, just barely, sacrificing a bit of speed for more power, until Eren was bouncing up the bed with every thrust. Eren’s moans grew louder.  
“ _Holy fu-fuckking shit,_ ” Eren gasped as Levi buried himself completely inside and hit his prostate dead on, pressing against it ruthlessly as he rolled his hips that had become flush with his ass. “Please don’t fucking stop, I- _mmm~_ Daddy I need _more,_ ” the brunette cried, his mouth gaping as he arched and writhed against the sheets. 

A quick thick hand landed firmly across a smooth tanned cheek, now turning red, as Levi grabbed his chin and pressed all of his body flush against the brats, creating a sloppy kiss while beginning to ram into him one again. They separated for air, a trail of drool between them wiped away by the older male who’s other hand was still firmly gripped on Eren’s thigh. “You’re a greedy little slut aren’t you?” 

The russet nodded and his hands flew to take his nails down the ravens back as his thighs began to quiver. 

“Are you- _mph-_ Are you gonna cum?” Levi asked, though just as he promised, he didn’t slow down nor prevent Eren from reaching to grab his cock. Eren didn’t stroke, but wrapped his fist around the base of his length and squeezed, shaking his head, and panted, “No sir.” 

The sight was astounding, a messy haired Eren, flushed, and whining, but meeting Levi’s thrusts halfway each time, his hips rocking and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, the deep pants and huffs of them gasping for the air that felt as if it was never enough between the two. The deep, core burning thrusts that drove the brunette insane. He felt like he was going to burst, his skin was alight and on fire, Levi feeling not far off, trying to pace himself, knowing in the end it’d be more than worth it. 

“Are you sure about that brat? Don’t lie to me,” he leaned down, resting his forehead against the teens, staring straight into his glossy hooded eyes, “I can feel your cockhungry cunt swallowing around me.You want my cock that bad Eren? Need my cum _that_ much?” 

At the thought of finally being able to release Eren practically lost it, his chest heaving as he tried to form a proper sentence, “I-I’m not going to cum, until-” Levi shifted positions to where Eren had one leg up over Levi’s shoulder while the other rested on the bed, his toes curling as the slight sideways angle allowed the raven more space to gyrate his hips, a soft, wet, sucking sound joining the rest of the noises in the room as the older male slowed down, just enough to where he could still hit Eren’s sweet spot, but it wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. 

“Until?” Levi prodded.

“Until Daddy says so,” the brunette practically sobbed, tears actually started to stream down his face and the raven could see just how hard the brat was trying to be good for him so he decided to give him a break. 

He set the pace to something steady, nothing too overwhelming, allowing himself to relax and not stave off the growing flame in his own gut any longer. His hand moved Eren’s to the side and started pumping Eren’s oversensitive member, swollen, red, angry, and throbbing violently in his hand. He twisted his wrist and thumbed over the slit when he glided over the tip, his strokes were deliberate and purposeful. Eren was already slightly shaking, but now it was like his whole body was vibrating, his back coming off the bed so far it seemed like he was going to snap in half, a pretty view of his ribs as he heaved and the raven was in his own world of bliss as well, the teen’s hole contracting violently around him. The brunette’s head was tossed back, his toes beginning to curl and his mouth slack, more tears escaping his ducts as his blown pupils rolled to the back of his head.

“NononoNOnoNO,” he exclaimed, his voice rough but he went on rambling, “”STop, Levi, I’m going to fuck- _fucking_ cum, I- I can’t I need it- _Please,_ I tried to be good,” the trembling got even worse, Eren was a wreck, and Levi returned to let his legs rest on either side of him while kept the brunette secure in the middle. 

“Please what, Eren?” Levi swallowed, the brat’s entrance growing tighter as the seconds dragged by.

“ _Can I please cum on your cock Daddy?_ ” 

Now _this_ is what the older male had been waiting for, to strip away every piece of self awareness, every insecurity, every doubt or drop of worry about being embarrassed. Eren was absolutely _shameless,_ not needing anything but Levi’s permission which the raven more than willingly granted.

“Go ahead and cum for me Eren, be a good boy and make a pretty mess for Daddy,” Levi groaned, stroking the teen’s cock faster and faster until he felt a large twitch in the palm his hand as Eren cursed loudly, his hands flying up to leave long deep scratches down Levi’s back, crossing over the taut milky skin thrice over. His hips bucked erratically as thick, sticky seed painted his toned torso with long streaks of white. 

Levi pumped Eren through his long lasting orgasm, thrusting into the impossible tightness of his lover’s ass, panting lightly and it was when Eren’s body went completely limp under him did the raven give into his own release, hunching over as he kept thrusting, milking himself thoroughly and spilling every last drop of his cum deep inside Eren’s gaping hole. 

He exhaled, catching his breath for a minute as he leaned back on his knees, glancing over the curled up body in the middle of a mess of a bed, twitching with aftershock. 

The raven leaned down and trailed his tongue up Eren’s torso, dipping in and over the valleys of his light abs and gathered the majority of his release on his tongue, then brushed the back of his hand over the tender cheek he’d slapped earlier, catching the brat’s faded attention. 

Levi leaned down, thumbing over his boyfriends bottom lip who opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, blinking slowly at the man above him and the older male concentrated the bitter velocity on the center of his tongue, and spat, the mixture falling into Eren’s mouth and there was an audible swallow. 

The raven dropped lower to kiss his boyfriend and stroke the sweat coated hair off his face, sucking gently on his tongue, pulling away to peck each corner of his lips, his nose, and then his forehead before he got up on stiff legs, marching over to the bathroom connected to his room to retrieve a warm wet rag.  
Levi came back, gently wiped the sweat and residual cum off of Eren’s body, passing over the spent member between his legs and quickly as possible to not test the obvious oversensitivity. But when he went lower, and saw his cum just beginning to leak from the tanned beauty’s hole, he could say he wanted it to just be cleaned out. 

He left the towel on the bed and went to his nightstand, past all of the regular items such as his watches and other miscellaneous things, he found what was supposed to be a gag gift from Hanji and went to clean it off, starting some warm water for a bath before he came back. The shorter of the two lifted the long tan legs, etched with dark bruises of Levi’s hands, and as gently as he could, pushed a black silicone, spade shaped plug inside the puffy ring, finally wiping away any extra that had come out. 

Taking the towel back to the bathroom, Levi tossed it into the hamper and grabbed Eren’s favorite fluffy towel and added some bath scents and oil to the water, letting a few bubbles foam for the brunette's sake rather than his, and tested it. Too warm. 

He made it a bit colder, and turned the faucet off, treading to his room to heave a damn near unconscious six-foot brat and brought him to the bathroom setting him in the warm water carefully, on his side. 

The older male turned to leave once more, until he heard a soft scratchy voice call his name.

“Yes Eren?” 

“Where are you going? Don’t you wanna get in the bath with me?” The boy pouted and brushed through the bubbles lazily. 

“Stop pouting, I’m just going to change the sheets so we can go to sleep after the bath, don’t worry,” he returned by Eren’s side to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’ll be right back.” 

And true to his word, Levi took less than ten minutes to change the sheets. He got a softer kind this time, so it wouldn’t annoy and pick at Eren’s skin. 

Eren was dozing off, his arms crossed on the side of the tub, cradling his head, when Levi slid in behind him. He grabbed the sponge, and the soap and gently sudded up the wet, tan skin, cleaning off all the unnecessary fluids, the crusted blood from his shoulder, the small flakes of skin coming up from the little crescents Levi created with his blunt nails from gripping his thighs. He then did the same to himself, in a much more brisk fashion, since the water was getting too dirty for the stickler of cleanliness. He shampooed his hair, and then took his time with Eren’s, fingering through the unruly knots in the curls that had begun to form in the longer hairs around the nape of his neck. 

Eren stirred, giving a satisfied hum and leaning back into Levi’s chest. Once the older male was finished, he rinsed both of their suds out and shook the teen awak, getting him to stand up so they could both get out and wrapped him in the fluffy towel, pulling him to the bedroom with the barest minimum of sheets on the bed. 

He tossed Eren a pair of boxers which the younger male gratefully accepted and assured the older that he could put them on on his own. Levi slipped his own boxer briefs on and dried his hair, taking note to towel Eren’s again because the brat had always half assed it. He always fussed that he’d get sick one day doing that and the brat always retorted that he didn’t get sick. 

Oh shit. _He_ was sick. The thought finally crossed his mind after the fact and he didn’t even feel his previous symptoms. The headache was gone, his nose wasn’t clogged, and his body wasn’t sore. 

Shaking his head he rolled his eyes and finished drying the brunette locks, tossing the towels in the same hamper as before and returning to his brat’s side, who was already in bed. 

“Thank you Levi,” the teal eyed teen yawned and slotted himself so his back was flush against the raven’s chest.

But the shorter male could peer over the brunette’s shoulder and see a slight pout.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? I glanced over you earlier and didn’t see anything but you’re not torn anywhere are you?” 

The boy was warmed by the concern of the usually stoic man, but shook his head, “That’s not it,” he began, “I was supposed to be taking care of you,” he brooded groggily. 

Rolling his eyes, the older male wrapped himself around the large mass of warmth, already radiating the heat that made top blankets unnecessary. “Go to sleep brat.” The older male whispered, pressing kisses to the back of Eren’s neck, head, shoulders, and each place he could reach that lulled the teen into a soft snore. 

Levi’s own eyes started to droop eventually, the calm deep breaths of a calming presence locked in his arms made him reach behind him and dimmed the lights. 

“You did take care of me,” he murmured, tucking his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck, and finally joining him in a much needed dreamless slumber.


End file.
